Dreams
by rivendellelve
Summary: ONESHOT. Sasuke is having nightmares and when he is ill Sakura takes care of him.


A/N: Peeks around the corner and comes in Phew nobody's here... wait I've got the strange feeling that someone is reading this looks around, sees reader Ah, hi there! I know I should be writing on my other ff but somehow I couldn't get this out of my head so I decided to publish this oneshot... smiles nervously Hope you'll like it 

"speech"

'thoughts'

Dreams 

"Father! Mother!" The seven-year-old boy with dark raven hair shouted as he saw a man with such cruel eyes slice with his sword through them. _He_ looked at the crying child. _"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life."_ All turned dark. Only the child kept running – running away from _him_. Suddenly the child stumbled over something. "Shisui" he whispered seeing over what, or rather whom, he stumbled. In front of him he saw two corpses lying, this two he wished most they weren't dead but they were. He stood up again and ran feeling the murderer's eyes pierce through his soul, watching every move he made. The boy was already out of breath but he kept running through the darkness. Then _he_ appeared in front of the child. _His_ eyes burning as cold as ever and _he_ stepped forwards leaning over the small one with a scornful smile on his face...

Sasuke shot his eyes open. 'Again this nightmare.' He was bathed in sweat. Although he was used to this nightmare it still hurt to see his family die and he saw them die almost every night. His dreams were always this way. Sometimes he dreamed of being with them again. But even this rare dreams ended painful because when he woke up and realized they're dead he felt lonelier than before.

He got up and took a shower to wash the images of the nightmare away. The ticking of the clock echoed through the empty house. Except himself it was the only thing making a sound. He looked at it. 'Tss, two hours left.' He could eat something but he didn't feel hungry. Nevertheless he decided to eat at least a bit before he went to their meeting place. Of course he was early but he had nothing better to do so he just stood on the bridge and watched the river flow slowly. 'Quite cold.' he thought but then wondered why he felt so because it was warm outside and he shouldn't feel cold. "Good morning Sasuke-kun!" A voice greeted cheerfully. He flinched. He hadn't even noticed her presence before.

A few minutes earlier

Sakura walked down the street humming a song. She felt somehow happy maybe just because of the good weather. Ahead she saw Sasuke leaning over the railing watching the river or something in the distance. "Good morning Sasuke-kun." she said but he didn't react. Usually he would give her a single nod as greeting. 'Didn't he hear me?' The pink-haired girl stepped closer. "Good morning Sasuke-kun!" she greeted cheerfully. This time he reacted although Sakura hadn't expect him to flinch. Glancing at her he muttered something like 'hi' before looking at the shining water again. 'Sasuke-kun's acting weird.' "Uh, Sasuke-kun is everything okay?" He looked again. "Sure." 'Maybe it's just my imagination.' But still it seemed to her that his eyes weren't as sharp as usual. The moment she wanted to question if really everything was okay a certain blonde boy made his appearance with a lot of smoke and noise jumping between the two. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" "Naruto why do you have to be so damn noisy!" She slapped him on the head and then looked at Sasuke again. He seemed to be back to normal so she didn't ask him.

4 hours later

"Good morning guys!" Kakashi greeted with an innocent smile. "You're late!" Sakura and Naruto shouted pointing accusingly at their sensei. "Well a cat was sitting on a tree and an old lady asked me to... erm but anyway. Today we will have survival training. Come on!" They went quickly to the training field were they started their training. The first was exercise was hiding so they played hide-and- seek-ninja-style. For some reason Naruto was always the first one to be found, most likely because he was such a noisy ninja. During the training the silver-haired jounin decided to use an illusion to see if his team was good enough to react and block it. Well he expected Naruto to fall for it. The foxboy was really bad at this.

Hidden in a tree Sakura saw white feathers falling down. 'How beautiful' she thought but nevertheless quickly dispelled the illusion. Suddenly something orange fell out of a nearby tree. The Cherry blossom smirked. 'Of course Naruto didn't block it.' She walked over to her teammate quickly and dispelled the illusion. "Oarh." The blonde moaned holding his head. "Ah, Sakura-chan?" He blinked confused. "Naruto you should be carefullier. In a real mission you could be already dead." the kunoichi scolded. Naruto just scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. Sakura stood up and climbed on the tree to the left then jumping from tree to tree.

Suddenly she saw someone different lying on the ground and landed next to him. "Sasuke-kun?" No reaction. 'Didn't he block it?' The green-eyed girl formed seals to dispel the technique. Nothing happened but when she touched him she felt his skin burning. 'He's hot.' (A/N: Well he's always hot but right now he has fever  ) "Sasuke-kun?" she asked again. Still he didn't respond, he didn't even move. 'He's unconscious, I'll have to tell...' Before she even thought the whole sentence her sensei was behind her. "What's up Sakura?" She looked at him worried. "It's Sasuke-kun I think he is ill." The jounin knelt down and scratched his head. "Looks like. I'm going to tell Naruto that training is over, you just wait here." With that he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Only one minute later he was back and picking up the boy he said "He doesn't need any special treatment- I guess- so I'll take him to his home."

At the Uchiha-mansion

Kakashi had laid Sasuke on the on the bed where he was now resting with a cold cloth on his forehead. Sakura was kneeling beside him. "Well" the copy-ninja said. "If he rests for a few days he'll soon be okay but for today he shouldn't stay here alone." Sakura looked at her sensei determinated. "Kakashi-sensei, I'll take care of him." "Are you sure?" She nodded and the jounin gave her a smile (A/N: Not this smirk-smile but a serious one – the way he smiled at Inari in Wave-country) "Alright then I'll leave this to you."

Sasuke's dream

Again he was seven. He ran through the blood-splattered streets in which dead bodies were lying everywhere. It was exactly the same like this day years ago. But now it was burning, everything was burning and _he_ stepped out of the flames. With his eyes as red as the blood on his hands. And again just like the hundred times before _he_ said it – those words: _"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life." _The child's legs couldn't bear his weight anymore and he fell down. The murderer stepped closer. _"You're weak, you're not even worth being killed." _The flames slowly encircled him and somehow the blood crept towards the trembling boy as well. "But why did you kill them? Why?" the child whispered. _He_ stopped in front of him slowly reaching down when a call was heard. "Sasuke!"

Sakura had watched over Sasuke for some time by now and she could easily tell he wasn't sleeping peacefully though she wasn't sure if he was having a nightmare. He stirred in his sleep. She put her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature and realized his fever had risen along with her sorrow.

When she decided to go to get some medicine she heard him whisper something his tone whimpering. Hearing this she was sure he had a nightmare. "Sasuke-kun, wake up." she said but he didn't react. "Sasuke-kun!" She carefully shook him. But he didn't wake up. "Sasuke!" Finally he opened his eyes, blinking confused. "Sakura, what are you-, why are we here?" He tried to sit up Sakura pushed him back. "No, Kakashi-sensei said you need to rest." He stared at the ceiling. "But why are you here?" She looked down and whispered. "Because I'm worried about you..." Sasuke closed his eyes. "Sorry." "Eh?" "Sorry for making you worry." She smiled and hugged him whispering into his ear. "It's okay." Soon they both fell asleep. The first night in a long time Sasuke didn't have a painful dream.

End

A/N: And what do you think. It's my first oneshot so please don't kill me. Anyway please review! 

Bye! disappears in a poof of smoke


End file.
